leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Shifuto
Summary Shifuto is a Kirby fan character created by DreamcrosserSquad, whom was made to parody other characters from various other franchises. Story In a world where a small fraction of people possess a superpower called a "Kinetic Power," Shifuto was lucky enough to have a Kinetic Power, and was thus considered a "Supernatural" in his world. Ever since he was young, Shifuto had always wanted to be a superhero. Similar to his father, Shoutio, his Kinetic Power was Electrokinesis. Due to Shoutio being the best hero in his world, Shifuto asked him if he could become a hero too. After saying yes, he eventually put Shifuto through extended training to make him much stronger. Eventually, when Shifuto became a powerful enough vessel, he joined the Hero Faction. Shortly after he joined the Hero Faction, there was another recruit. His name was Surasshu. Although he was a Non-Supernatural, he possessed a sword that had immense power. Surasshu asked if he could be Shifuto's sidekick, and Shifuto reluctantly agreed. When Shifuto finally realized what Surasshu was truly capable of, the two became good friends over time. There was another hero that was new, although he recruited before Shifuto and Surasshu. His name was Alpha. This hot-headed hero was a Supernatural with the powerful Kinetic Power of Pyrokinesis. Alpha believed that Shifuto and Surasshu were too weak to be in the Villain Faction. Soon after, he challenged Shifuto to a fight, and narrowly lost. After losing, he apologized to Shifuto for considering him weak, and the two eventually warmed up to each other and became friends. Thus, the three all became allies, and decided to help each other out in times when they need it. Personality Shifuto has an optimistic and lively outlook. He believes he can do anything as long as he puts his mind to it, and has an indomitable force of will that keeps him fighting no matter what. He always tries to have a “can-do” attitude and tries not to give up even if he has no choice. Shifuto will put his life on the line for his home planet, even if he’s on the brink of death. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Shifuto Origin: Superstar Expedition Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Shockwave Generation with certain moves, Can paralyze his opponents, Light Manipulation (Can cause a flash of light using his electricity to blind his opponents), Strength Augmentation via absorbing electricity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via his sense of will), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Able to survive in space Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Cancelled out an attack from Medlex that could have potentially destroyed the surface of Virgo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily react to lightning) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can easily launch Tenaton hundreds of meters into the air) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Able to survive hits from various foes on this level) Stamina: Very high (Bears an iron will that will keep him fighting no matter what, even if he's on the verge of defeat or if he's outnumbered heavily) Range: Standard Melee range. Extended Melee range to Tens of Meters with Electricity Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Although Shifuto isn't as smart in some areas, he's quite adept in hand-to-hand combat and with his electricity, and has dealt with foes that have various strange abilities and tricks up their sleeve, such as foes who would often destroy the battlefield. Weaknesses: Use of Electricity Manipulation beyond its full extent can paralyze him. Overusing his electricity can tire him. Absorbing too much electricity or using Statistics Amplification beyond its limit can strain him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Supersonic Kick:' A kick that goes faster than sound, hence the name. Watch out; you might not see it coming! *'Alpha Strike:' A powerful axe kick that has a lot of force! *'Beta Strike:' A strong roundhouse kick that can send the opponent flying! *'Zeta Strike:' A chop that can cause a powerful shockwave! *'Delta Strike:' A cross-chop that can cause a powerful shockwave! *'Gamma Strike:' A powerful downward punch that can send the opponent into the ground! *'Kappa Strike:' A powerful straightforward punch that can send the opponent flying! *'Alpha Electro Strike:' A powerful axe kick enhanced with electricity. *'Beta Electro Strike:' A powerful roundhouse kick enhanced with electricity. *'Gamma Electro Strike:' A powerful downward punch enhanced with electricity. *'Kappa Electro Strike:' A powerful straightforward punch enhanced with electricity. *'Lightning Blast:' Shifuto fires a basic blast of electricity at the opponent. *'Lightning Arrow:' Shifuto throws a lightning bolt that's in the shape of an arrow. *'Cosmic Electro Force Omega:' Shifuto's final move. He sends a series of powerful melee attacks and finishes it off with a huge downward punch at his foe that causes a gigantic shockwave and a huge crater; however, this move causes him to become paralyzed for a long period of time. Feats *Single-handedly defeated various villains from the Villain Faction on various occasions *Was able to contend with the strongest villain on Planet Virgo, Medlex *Countered an attack from Medlex that could have destroyed the entire surface of Planet Virgo *Can easily dodge lightning attacks *Is effortlessly capable of creating citywide thunderstorms *Narrowly defeated Alpha, whom is the strongest out of him and Surasshu *Survived Alpha's strongest attack, which caused a huge crater and shattered the windows of several buildings Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6